Eximius
Eximius was to be a sci-fi action-adventure game project developed by OmegaFire for the Nintendo EX and Wii U. It featured a large open world that the player can freely explore. However, progress on the game was cancelled as of February 2017. Plot On March 21, 2046, Earth was attacked by an alien force known as the Genesis. A team of highly skilled space combatants, from the defense and attack squad Astrofrontier, managed to combat and defeat Genesis, but Earth was severly damaged and entire continents and water bodies had been destroyed. Astrofrontier sent one million humans into space on an enormous ship called the Neo Titanic, leaving Earth behind. This attack would go down in history as the Catastrophe of 2046. After five years of space travel, the humans settled on another planet similar to Earth. There, they met up with thr Flyciss, an alien species who were searching the planet for lifeforms. They explained that the planet has a small number of lifeform species, most of which lived on the other side of the planet. The humans explain why they are there, and formed an allience with the Flyciss, who helped them rebuild. The humans named their new home "Eximius" in began construction of a new city: Neo Boston. Seventy years later, in the year 2116, the human race is flurishing and at peace with many alien species throughout their new galaxy home. Life is much like it was years ago, as the Catastrophe of 2046 forced technological advances to halt for a time. David Stark, a newly recruited warrior in Astrofrontier, is training with his childhood friend Angela Frisk when the Flyciss warn the human race that the Uadryx, the alien species responsible for Earth's destruction, was closing in on the galaxy with the goal of ruling and controlling the entire galaxy. Astrofrontier is assigned by the government to keep the invaders at bay. However, some have already reached Eximius. David and his team are sent to deal with the Uadryx that land on Eximius while the entire Astrofrontier force fights against the race that cost them their home, now properly renamed the Neo Genesis. Gameplay The gameplay of Eximius was complex, but easy to get used to. The player controls the main protagionst, David Stark, along with other characters (like Angela Frisk) depending on the chapter. The player would roam the world while trying to complete the assigned objective(s). The world is large, and many areas have no set path, meaning the player could have to travel about to continue. Along the way, they would encounter allies, NPCs, and enemies. The player was equipped with two weapons to bring into battle, a Gun-type and a Blade-type, which could be bought and upgraded at shops. While the player must have had one of each type, they could buy new variations of the weapons and add customizatons to suit their play style. The player was also given a third special weapon that can only be used under certain conditions. This could be from waiting for it to charge to having to gain a certain amount of something. These weapons came in many variations and were more powerful than most normal weapons. An enemy could be targeted by pressing the assigned button similarly to the Legend of Zelda. When an enemy was targeted, their health bar would appear on the side of the screen with their name above it. If the enemy was untargeted, then the health bar would disappear. Once their health bar was depleted, the enemy would be defeated and occassionally drop an item of some sort. Bosses and minibosses had their health bar on-screen regardless of whether they were being targeted or not. Characters Development Eximius was annouced by OmegaFire in early 2016. The project's development had successful progression, but soon found itself in development hell. After several months of no progression, the project was officially declared cancelled on February 22, 2017. Category:Eximius (series) Category:Eximius Category:Nintendo EX Games Category:2016 Category:Action Adventure Games Category:OmegaFire Games